


(You make me feel like) a natural man

by TheKinkyDestielShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, BoyxBoy, Depression, Drugs, Incest, M/M, Making Love, Rape, Triggers, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been molested since forever by his brothers, and his life is a complete mess as he has to live with them.<br/>But one faithful day, his neighbors decides to check if he's alright.<br/>And Castiel gets to understand that out there, someone is ready to love him, and show him how wonderful life can be.</p><p>-- abandoned work for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Hurts..._

Another thrust in.

_Hurts..._

Tries not to cry, tries so hard. 

_Hurts..._

Something warm runs down the young boy's legs and he finally feels how the pain disappears, at least for a litte while. 

"Eew, he pissed himself." 

Something smacks the back of the boy's fragile head and he closes his eyes tightly. It felt like a book... Maybe it was a shoe. Something hard.

Thats what he gets for being so nasty.

"It's my turn!" Michael whines, his voice sounding like he got something stuck in his throat. 

The sound of a beer can getting thrown to the ground shakes the young boy's whole world and his ears hurts from the noises. 

"Hold him," Lucifer nods in agreement, and the boy sniffles helplessly as his trembling legs are getting spread apart by someone, or in this case; someone's, hands, and the pain moves in. It scratches, it hurts, it pokes around like a sharp needle inside of him. His body is shaking, and the boy's face is rested in his own drool and tears. 

Moves in and out, in and out, and doesn't come out before his brother empties himself inside of him. 

The boy cries and feels how something warm spreads through his bowels before the pain disappears again, just to leave him aching and scarred. He hears them move around and hears a cracking of another beer getting opened. He hesitantly opens his eyes, and glares at them. His eyes are puffy, clouded with tears, and he knows two things for sure: 

1\. they're mean.

2\. His butt has never been this sore.


	2. Another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 year old Castiel are a slave to his brothers

Castiel hesitantly got out of bed. Sunday. Sunday wasn't as bad as Saturday, but pretty close. Saturday was partyday. Vodka, smoking cigarettes until neighboors got worried that it was a fire somewhere. Always having to sit there, pretend like nothing - until it was time. Time to get into position. 

Sundays were kind of relaxing, and all Cas had to do was clean up the mess that his brothers had caused. Not too bad. Unless his brothers were staying at home just so they could mock him while he cleaned. The nasty housekeeper. The little piggy that did everyhting they told him to. 

He stood up, waggling fourth and back as he got used to the chilly temperature in his room. He stared at his naked walls, wondering if maybe something was crawling beneath the wall. A rat, or maybe a huge bug?  He pulled away his curtains just ever so slightly to get a short view of their neighborhood. They wasn't living too fancy, but they had some nice neighboors. Mrs and Mrs Bradbury across the street, two sweet lesbians who had tried to talk to Cas when they had noticed him passing by. Mr and Mrs Singer, which was an elderly man with a beard and a nice lady with brown red locks, and they had barbeques every summer. 

Brushing his teeth and pulling on a pair of grey sweats and a white shirt, Cas felt ready to go downstairs. He limped, still sore from last night. When had he even stopped being sore? Cas didn't know, and he didn't want to waste his time on counting out how many years he had been walking around with an sore ass. His black hair were dry because he hadn't cared to shower last night, and the sweat had dried into his hair and he rubbed his pale arms as he trotted down the stairs that creaked to each small step. 

Michael was already awake, and so was Lucifer. Raphael was lying passed out on the couch with vodka bottles and half empty cans of beer surrounding him. The keetle shrieked as the tea was done and Cas quickly hurried over to take it off the stove, as he knew that no one else would care to do so. Lucifer looked through the news paper, while Michael played a game on his phone and fed himself some yoghurt. They didn't have to say a thing - Castiel knew what to do. He grabbed three cups and filled them with tea. Pouring some sugar into Lucifer's, just a tiny click of honey for Raphael and a few drops of milk in MIchael's. He had to try his best to make it as perfect as possible. 

He set one cup next to Lucifer's plate with an half eaten sandwich, and carefully gave Michael his cup of tea before he hesitantly moved to the livingroom to give Rahpael his cup. Cas bent down as quiet as possible and set the cup of tea on the table next to the beer cans, praying to god that Raphael's hangover wouldn't be too bad. There was always a chance that his brothers would lose it during hangovers. 

"Cassie?" 

Castiel quickly turned around and got back up on his feet, shaking with fear as he walked back inte the kitchen. Lucifer had placed the newspaper on the chair next to him and had his arms folded, which made him look like a disappointed parent.  "How many spoons of sugar did you put in my tea? It tastes disgusting.." Lucifer's voice showed clearly that he was on the edge and Castiel looked down. "I t-took only 2 s-spoons...." "Are you retarded?" Lucifer snarked and stood up, grabbing the cup of tea and smashing it to the ground next to Cas' feet. The poor 12 year old jumped in fear and threw himself away just in case Lucifer would try to hit him with it. "I've told you before: I don't want one spoon, I don't want two. ONE AND A HALF. And that's it." Lucifer growled as he glared down at his little brother before all of them heard a tired snarl coming from the livingroom. "What the fuck is going on?" "It's just Cassie that's fucking up again..." Michael replied and Cas glared at him slightly before he bent down to pick up the pieces of the broken cup. "You better clean that up good. And then you're gonna clean this shithole," Lucifer commanded and sat back down on the chair. "Then you can buy us some cigarettes - we're out." Castiel's brothers were very good friends with the this girl Ruby who was working in a tobacco store down town, and Cas had been buying cigarettes for his brothers many times. Cas nodded and set the broken cup on the desk next to the sink, sighing quietly before he muttered: "Where can I get a clothe? C-can I use a towel?" Michael and Lucifer froze and looked at their little brother, pursing their lips so they wouldn't scream at him - although he deserved it. "You know what?" Lucifer snarled evilly, "just because you messed up, why don't you try the tea yourself? Lick it all up." Now it was Castiel's time to hold back his screams, his face still giving out an expression of disgust. Would he have to lick the floor? "L-like a pig?" He whispered and bowed his head in humiliation, his cheeks so red that he could as well be a tomato. Michael shined up by that and snickered. "Yes, like a big, nasty little pig." Cas swallowed and unwillingly got down on his knees and hands, his eyes trying to find the spots where it wasn't too dirty or dusty. He stuck his tongue out and began to lick, shuddering in disgust and he gagged violently, hearing Lucifer and Michael cheer. "He's gonna puke! I bet 5 bucks he's gonna puke!" "Pff, he knows that if he throws up he'll have to lick that up too!" Cas shivered and lapped quickly, trying not to care about the taste of dust or beer or any other shit that his brothers had spilled on the floor.


	3. Screaming for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tries to plead his neighbors, Bobby and Ellen, for help when his brothers are planning to have some 'fun' with him

Castiel sighed as he walked back home from the store, holding two heavy bags with alcohol, cigarettes, some food and other stuff his brother's had told him to buy. The young boy were cold in his thin jacket and he looked down, trying to concentrate on his walk instead of his pale hands and that the cold was biting his his face like sharp fangs. 

The neighborhood was as quiet as ever, his heart making small, ticking noises in his chest and Castiel pulled his jacket closer, trying to create a protective wall around himself.  
Cas walked up the stone stairs to the door and pushed it open with his leg, quickly shutting it - not in the mood to risk getting yelled at for letting in the cold air. He kicked off his old, trashy boots that were too big for him and then carried the bags into the kitchen. Lucifer and Michael was sitting on the coach, sipping beers and watching something nasty on tv. Cas could tell from the moans and gasps that was coming from the livingroom, that it wasn't a proper tv show. Raphael was just taking a beer out from the fridge and smirked as his little brother entered the kitchen with the two full bags.  
"Finally," he pushed the small boy away and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and litting it up with a sigh of relief. His dark eyes watched Castiel quickly scrabble the things away, putting the groceries in the fridge, and the whiskey and beers and the cigarettes on the second shelf over the sink. "Wanna try?" He suddenly asked, causing the younger boy to tense up and whimper. They didn't enjoy talking to him like that, and the fact that Raphael was just casually asking him a question was more strange than if a dragon would've flied into their house!  
"T-try what?" He asked, his blue eyes showing a glimpse of fright.

Raphael grinned and quickly swiped an arm around Cas' small shoulders, pushing him into the livingroom and the small boy grunted in surprise. 

"Turn off the porn, and check this out!" Raphael grinned and Lucifer nodded, pausing the porno in the middle of it and Michael whined loudly, gesturing to the screen were a girl was just being cuffed and pounded into.  
Cas stared at the tv screen, his eyes wide like footballs, and his young mind tried to reduce what he was seeing.  
"Cassie is going to try and smoke," Raphael smirked and winked, and Lucifer's face lit up into an evil smile, clapping his hands.  
"Sounds great..." He grabbed Cas' fragile wrist and pulled him down in the sofa between him and Michael. Castiel winced by the touch and looked from Raphael and Michael to Lucifer and the cigarette that Raph was holding. "I r-rather not..." He whimpered, on the edge of tears, and his brothers knew (they fucking knew) that he'd begin to bawl unless they let go off him. Lucifer huffed and grasped Cas' hair in his hand, holding him tightly. "Either you try it and then we have our fun... Or we have some fun right now!" He slammed Cas down over Raphael's lap, pulling Cas' grey trousers down to his knees and then reached for his boxers. The 12 year old screamed, louder than ever, and pushed away before he rushed to the door, grabbing the doorknob. The cold air brushed his pale, thin face and his blue eyes sparkled as he saw Mr and Mrs Singer stand on their front porche, fixing with their nice, black car that mr Singer seemed to love more than his wife. "Mr Singer!" Castiel blurted out from the door, tears streaming down his cheeks and he waved his hands to call for help. He had a chance! He had a chance and then his butt wouldn't hurt! It wouldn't hurt! He had a chance and Mrs Singer glanced up, waving back with a concerned look on her face and Cas was going to run to her but- "SHUT UP!" Michael growled and grabbed Castiel by the hem of his shirt, yanking him back into the house and slamming his little brother into the wall.


	4. Unexpected company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets some unexpected company while his brothers off to work

Castiel sniffled loudly as he pulled off the band aids, the tortured skin getting ripped off as well. His eyes had dark bags under them and were red and puffy from staying up all night. Screaming for help had been the worst decision in his life...

 

_"Take it, you fucking pig!" Michael screamed, yanking Castiel's head fourth and back by his hair. Cas' mouth were already stuffed with Raphael's cock and he choked for air - of course they didn't care though. The boy's tearstained cheeks expanded and his throat ached from being pounded into again and again by his big brothers cockheads, and his whole body was shaking. Lucifer lightened another cigarette, his sixth one, and kneeled down next to the rest of them. "If you ever, EVER, does anything like that again, I swear I'm gonna kill you...." He growled sinisterly, his eyes glowing and his mouth just a flat line as he stared down at his tortured little brother. They had already punched him, kicked him a little, and fucked him all dry like the pig he was. "We'll cut you all open! And take out your intestine - just like a pig!" Raphael snarled and took a tight hold on Cas' throat, squeezing the fragile throat with all his strength._

 

Castiel felt over his throat, sniffling as it hurt too much to be touched. He remembered Lucifer lifting the cigarette to his arm, and sinking it into his skin and flesh. It had hurt, and Cas had screamed. He had squealed even though he could barely breathe, and his brothers had just laughed.  
Later that night, Cas had gotten some of their cheap band aids and bandaged his arm though it burned horribly. His face was red and blue and swollen, just like his abdomen, legs and stomach from being everything from kicked to fucked and punched. 

"Clean the house up until we get back! Otherwise you'll regret it!" He heard Lucifer growl through the bathroom door, adding a hard knock to tell Cas not to screw up.  
The poor boy hid his face into his hands, not daring to even speak. He heard footsteps and then a door slamming shut, before a car engine began to scream and the sound of wheels moving.  
He was finally alone! If even for a few hours, and Castiel sighed in relief. He pulled out the rest of the dead skin from being burned, gritting his teeth so he wouldn't scream, and he shakily tried to clean the wound with water, which only made it bleed.

The young boy sighed, wiping his red and itchy eyes before he wrapped another cheap band aid around the wound and stood up. Every move hurt and his heart was pounding so hard he thought it would burst out off his chest. Limping down the stairs, Cas soon got to the livingroom. There was still stains and spots of blood on the couch, on the floor and some on the walls from where Cas hit his head, but the boy was way too used to see the red spots to get nervous. He filled a bowl with warm water and grabbed a sponge, squirting some cleaning soap into the bowl and carried it to the wall to start cleaning, when he heard 3 gentle knocks on the door. Castiel frowned, his eyes widening with fear and he gulped. This was more shocking than anything that had ever happen to him! Cas got no friends, and the neighbors stayed away from them, of course... Neither one of his brothers cared to knock. So this meant that no one should've knocked in the first place, right? The boy hesitantly walked over to the door, grabbing the doorknob and slowly cracking the door open. All he could see at first was a pair of muddy boots, then some blue jeans and as his eyes wondered up, he began to recognize the clothes, the body type. It was their neighbor! * Mr. Singer's jaw dropped by the sight, and his heart skipped a beat. In front of him was Castiel, who couldn't be more than 12 by now, with dry neglected hair, skin as pale as a corpse, big bags under his tired and red eyes. He looked almost like a crackaddict. The clothes were smelly, and Bibby could immediately tell that the boy's health had been neglected as well. Dear God, when was the last time he had eaten properly? 'I should've known something wasn't right, you stupid old man' Bobby thought to himself before he put on a gentle smile. "Hey, kid," mr. Singer smiled, tipping his blue hat for Castiel while he looked around, trying to glance into the house. Cas kept the doorknob in a tight grip so the man couldn't come in. His brothers rules were simple: don't let anyone inside. "So... Are you alone?" The old man asked, his voice husky but still making Castiel feel a warm, calm feeling in his gut. He nodded quietly. "Me and Ellen heard a scream last night... And to be honest..." Bobby squatted down to Cas' height, narrowing his eyebrows sadly as the boy pulled away further from the old man, "me and Ellen, and the whole neighborhood, is worried about ya. Your brothers, if you don't mind, is famous scumbags, and last night when we heard you scream Ellen got worried. We didn't want to cause any trouble if it was just an old woman's fantasies, but she told me to get over here and just see how you're doing." Bobby gave Cas a small, caring smile, and earned a smile back from Castiel. But the boy's smile were definitely fake and he had to work hard to pull his lips up into a smile. "I-I'm okay, s-sir..." Lie. Liar! Liar! Bobby raised an thick eyebrow, his eyes burning into Castiel's gaze, and the young boy looked down. He knew Bobby didn't believe him. He knew mr. Singer would tell his brothers and they would get furious and then... A tear escaped Cas' eyes, tears he didn't knew he had left threatened to pour out and he pulled away further. "L-leave..." Bobby shook his head lightly and murmured soothingly. "Kid, let's go over to my house. Ellen has made cookies, and I bet you'd like some cookies and milk, wouldn't ya?" That peeked Cas' interest, his eyes widening as he glanced at Bobby. A shy blush spread over his cheeks by the thought of going over to Bobby and Ellen's house, and have - God bless them - cookies and milk! "I-I h-have to clean up... My brothers w-will be mad if-if it's not clean..." "I promise you that it'll be done before you brothers gets back," the old man smiled and then reached his hand out, "it's okay. You don't have to worry." Painstakingly slow, Castiel reached his hand out and locked fingers with mr. Singer. He slipped through the door quickly and closed it before Bobby would have a chance to look inside, and he looked up at the old man with a thick gulp.


	5. Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has to explain to Mr and Mrs Singer about the scars on his body

"So... Castiel, what happened to your arm? It looks infected..."  
Cas was on his third cookie, frowning as he was about to bite into the delicious dessert, when Ellen leaned over the kitchentable. They had been very, very nice to him; had asked him what he liked to do, if he liked video games or cars, if he liked watching hockey or football, or maybe play basket ball or play tag. They had poured him a huge glass of cold, fresh milk, and set a plate of freshly made cookies in front of him. It was heaven!  
Their house was incredible as well! No dirty clothes lying around, no beer bottles covering the floor. It was clean, light shining through the polished Windows and music was playing from the stereo on low volume, which made the atmosphere calm and soothing.  
Cas had trouble sitting at first, but they didn't seem to notice it much, and Castiel didn't say anything. 

"Uh... Nothing..." The boy lied, looking down into his lap to avoid lying the couple straight into their faces. He had lied his whole life, so it wasn't hard to lie about his new scar.  
Ellen bit her lip and murmured: "I got antibiotics in the bathroom. I can go and get it, if you'd like?"  
Bobby nodded and patted Ellen's back to tell her to go and get it right away, before Cas had a chance to tell her no.  
"It's only you and your brothers left? What happened to your folks?" Bobby asked while Ellen walked away to go and get everything she needed.  
Castiel set his cookie down on the plate again, wiping away the crumbs that had stuck around his mouth.  
"They left when I was a baby..."

Bobby nodded with a sad sigh, trying not to rush forward and hug the boy.  
"But your brothers are nice to you, right?"  
Cas stayed silent now, staring down into his lap while he tried to concentrate on holding his tears back. God, why did they care? Why didn't they leave him alone? Castiel was nothing, so why did they even bother to talk to him? "Yeah..." He mumbled, but it sounded as if he was guessing what Bobby wanted to hear. The old man opened his mouth for another question, when Ellen returned and set her small nursery box on the table. "Now, let me see. I'll be gentle," she smiled warmly and slowly unwrapped the bandage that Castiel had wrapped around his wrist pretty clumsily. The boy could barely feel anything around the wound, and Ellen gulped as she saw the disgusting mess. It wasn't a very deep hole, but it was infected alright! It was filled with pus that ran out and a big swollen bulge was around the hole, which was probably filled with shit as well. "Cas, I have to press out the bad stuff, but if it hurts then I'll stop." Ellen warned before she pressed on the bulge with her slim fingers. Ellen had been taking care of many children, bandaid their scars and cuts and wounds and kissed their heads to make them feel better. She had done this before, and wasn't one of those wusses who squealed and ran off. This was a kid who needed help, and damn right she was gonna help him! The woman pressed, immediately having a huge layer of pus coming out and running down Castiel's arm slowly. Cas closed his eyes tightly and sniffled, clenching his fists. He had to be good for Mrs Singer. They had been so kind to him and he couldn't be a little bitch and disobey! He had to stay still. "There we go... You'll get a small scar from it but it'll all be better..." Ellen smiled softly and wiped the disgusting yellow pus away, dipping a cloth that was drenched in antibiotics into the wound and cleaned it. It stung like hell, but Cas still didn't move. Ellen cleaned it and then grabbed a fresh, clean bandage and wrapped around Cas' arm, giving it a small kiss. "If it gets worse we go to the hospital but I think this will heal perfectly." Ellen glanced at Bobby and got silent by the stern look he gave her, telling her that this was serious matter. "Castiel," Bobby mumbled and set a hand on Cas' shoulder to make the boy focus on him, "listen kid. Wounds like this isn't caused by nothing. Wouldn't you feel better if you told us what happened?" The young boy swallowed thickly, tears beginning to gather in his blue eyes and he stuttered out: "I c-can't..." "Of course you can," Ellen whispered and set her hand over Castiel's, squeezing his pale, sweaty and shaking hand to encourage him. "No one will hurt you here. Or God bless me I'll kill them." * Cas' story left Ellen and Bobby in silent shock. His description of the violence in his home was kind of childish, but they understood it was because of the lack of being in school and not being able to fully understand what he had been through. Maybe that was for the best... "C-Cas..." Ellen started, trying her best not to cry, "you won't go back there. We-we'll help you. They won't touch you again, you understand?" Cas didn't understand. How could they just promise him protection like that? His brothers would be furious when they got home and found him gone and then there would appear more wounds...


	6. Coping with cops

Castiel nuzzled his face into the cool pillow, pulled the blankets all the way up to his nose. He was more scared than ever before. He had spent the evening anxiously glancing at the door, expecting his brothers to rush in at any minute and take him back. 

*

It had been a long day.  
After Castiel had told Bobby and Ellen about it all, they immediately took him to their big warm car. Cas didn't usually get to be in any car, so he was looking out of the window as much as possible. There was a lot of things that his brothers hadn't allowed: like go outside of their tiny area. Why would he leave the area when he got a small food store and a house there - everything he really needed. But as the car rolled down the streets and out into town, the engine growling and murmuring and Mr and mrs Singer sitting in the front listening to some kind of band, Castiel realized that there was a whole lot more to see! 

They drove past food stores, some huge buildings with fence around them (that Cas later realized was a school), some shopping centers and then they parked by a nice looking park. By this time the sun had come out and shone down on the green bushes and trees, and Castiel pressed his nose against the window to have a better look. The park was filled with families walking with dogs or strollers with their babies, kids playing on the swings and climbing in the trees. A few people rested on benches, eating ice cream or reading a newspaper. 

"We're here, Castiel," mrs Singer murmured as she got out and helped Cas out as well, taking his hand and holding it in her warm palm.   
It helped Castiel and made him feel less scared as he was led in through the doors. 

The building was big, with people in blue uniforms running around. Phones were ringing and Castiel squeezed Ellen's hand as he noticed most of them were carrying guns.   
They walked up to one of the workers and Bobby murmured stiffly; "we need to talk to you. It's about a child, and it's very VERY important," he murmured, the calm in his eyes all gone now and the man sitting by the desk nodded. 

He could definitely sense that Bobby was serious and he muttered; "take a seat, I'll be right back.-" before he scrambled away. 

Ellen and Bobby led the young boy to another room, were there was a few couches, a gun all machine and snack machine and a tv. A old man was resting in a soft chair, watching the tv and drinking coffee while an equally old woman sat next to him reading a magazine. 

Bobby sat down in the couch and smiled at Cas. "Do you want something to eat? Maybe some chocolate? Or do you want some soda?" He asked and carefully ruffled Cas' brown hair. His hair - like everything else with him - was neglected: dry and dead and Bobby felt pain strike his heart as he looked into the kid's blue eyes. 

Cas shook his head and gulped, moving his hand up to bite on his fingernails anxiously. "W-what are we doing here?" He narrowed his eyebrows and squeezed Ellen's hand tighter. He didn't want to let go off it. 

"We're at the police station. And they're gonna help us," Ellen murmured and gently moved her other hand to rub circles over Cas' fragile back. It usually worked with nervous children, and Castiel relaxed slowly. 

They got to wait for a good 30 or 40 minutes before a black cop with a small mustache showed up and beckoned for them to come with him. Ellen held Cas' hand assuringly as they walked into a small, soundproof room with five chair and a small table was waiting for them. The man sat down next to a young looking woman with brown wavy hair and the girl pulled out a recorder, pressing the button. She said the date, what time it was and that her name was Meg and the man's name were Rufus.

Rufus gestured for them all to take a seat and the Singers sat down with Cas between them. The young boy glanced at the recorder with great interest and then looked up to study Meg and Rufus. They looked nice, despite the guns hanging by their belts. 

"So, we're sitting here with Castiel Novak, can I call you Cas?" The man named Rufus asked and tilted his head. His hands were folded in front of him and he smiled softly.   
Cas nodded slowly.  
"Can you tell us about yourself?" Meg raised an eyebrow, "what's your brothers names?"   
"R-Raphael.... Michael... and L-Lucifer..."  
Meg nodded, pulling out a notepad and she began to scribble something on it before looking back up at Castiel. "Do you have any parents?"   
"No, they left when I was a baby," Castiel explained softly, his voice raspy and he blushed a little as they all seemed to look at him like he was a animal in a zoo. As if they expected him to do something miraculous.  
Meg scribbled something down again and Rufus hummed, rubbing the back of his neck.   
"Are your brothers nice to you?" He asked softly, his voice gruff like Bobby's but both of the old men still managed to sound very soft and sweet. 

The little boy frowned, fiddling with his fingers. He couldn't tell them, he'd get in trouble...  
"You need to cooperate," Rufus added gently, "it's alright. Don't be scared."

"They get mad... b-because... I'm just a p-pig..." the blue eyed boy breathed out weakly, putting his fingers by his lips and he began to chew on his nails.   
"You're not a pig, Cas," Rufus murmured and reached over, gently squeezing Cas' thin shoulder and patting it to make him feel happier, but Cas didn't even blink.

"They think I am... and when I do wrong they do... bad things..."  
"What bad things, Cas?" Meg pressed gently, her brown locks resting over her shoulders and down to her breasts. She needed to hear what they had done!  
"H-hurting me..." The young boy replied, simply and quiet.

Meg narrowed her eyebrows, and for a moment Cas thought she'd be angry, but then she spoke:  
"How do they hurt you? Like.. a little slap on the arm or...?"

"It hurts... when I sit... they... They hurt my butt," Cas tried to explain. It's hard for a adult to explain something that horrifying, and for a kid who had barely visited school throughout his 12 year old long life it was a mission close to impossible. 

The two police officers scribbled something down in their notepads and Meg tilted her head as she met Castiel's eyes again.   
"Are you naked when they hurt your butt? Do they slap your butt, is that what you mean?" 

Castiel swallowed thickly and he glanced up at Ellen, reached over to squeeze her hand as he muttered; "yes, m'am... a-and... they... no, they... or.... well, they do that sometimes but mostly they... they kind of...." The kid tried to explain and his cheeks flushed as red as a tomato. This was embarrassing, humiliating, and he just wanted to leave and go back home to Bobby and Ellen. "They go up where... my shit is..." he mumbled and stared down sternly, not wanting to look the cops in the eyes after telling them that. He sounded like a defenseless little child and he didn't like it.

*

After a little more talking Rufus and Meg decided that Cas needed to rest and that they would call them in for another meeting. Meg told Ellen and Bobby that in order for them to see if Cas had been assaulted like that, he would have to go through an examination, and the couple agreed completely and then finally drove back home.   
They kept him close, making sure no one from the Novak's house could spot Castiel when they entered their house. Bobby had been stroking Cas hair, telling him that he acted like a real champ, and Ellen had kissed his forehead before leading him upstairs to a bedroom. It was quite big, much much bigger than Castiel's own bedroom, and had posters of bands on the walls. Ellen tucked him in the warm soft bed and made sure he wasn't freezing nor too warm before she left so he could sleep. Damn, if he only could relax, but he were too scared of closing his eyes and wake up to see his brothers again!


	7. At the hospital

"It's just a check up, sweetie. Have you never done a check up before?" Ellen murmured softly. They were waiting in a small room with children's toys and magazines lying everywhere, a few others sitting next to them but paying them no attention. 

 

Cas felt sick to his stomach, nervously playing with his fingers as he sat next to Ellen. He had been scared all night and all morning, clinging onto Ellen and Bobby the whole time like his life depended on it. Which it kind of did.   
In the morning Ellen had gently shrugged him awake and made him pancakes and eggs and bacon, and then she had told him they were going to the doctors. Castiel had been munching and devoured all the dishes, almost throwing up afterwards since he wasn't used to that amount of food, but he forgot all about it as Ellen got him into the car and drove him to the hospital. All Cas knew about doctors was that they hurt people - at least that's what his brothers had said. 

After a few minutes of waiting, a young girl in a white doctors coat entered the waiting room.

Cas recognized her immediately! She was one of his neighbors, that red haired girl. What was her name now again?... Charlie? Shelly? No, definitely Charlie!   
She seemed to recognize him as well and Castiel did not pull away when she reached over to pat his head. 

"Hey buddy! Castiel, was it?" Charlie murmured and she smiled. Castiel liked her smile, it was so pure and genuine. "Hi, mrs. Singer," Charlie continued and reached out to shake Ellen's hand. 

Charlie escorted them to her room and closed the door behind them before sitting down at her desk. Ellen helped Cas to get up on the doctor's table and Charlie eyed him closely. 

She had seen the poor boy from far away, and even then she had been able to see all the signs of neglect. She and her girlfriend didn't really want anything to do with that family (not since Raphael and Lucifer had smashed her car and openly mocked her marriage - it had gotten to that point where she was planning to move away) but she had always wanted to have a chat with Cas. 

First, he was very thin. His cheeks were bony instead of round and pudgy like child cheeks should be, his clothes were sitting very loose and his arms were scarily tiny and skinny. It was obvious this poor boy hadn't had many proper meals. 

"Dr. Harvelle, we need to check up on Castiel. I'm very worried about him, and he would need an examination." Ellen murmured and she leaned over to whisper in Charlie's ear. The lesbian froze dead in her tracks, her smile disappearing in an instant as she heard Ellen explain that she was scared Castiel had been sexually abused. 

"Alright," Charlie asked softly and crouched down in front of Castiel, gently taking his hand and she squeezed it carefully. She knew this would be incredibly difficult for Cas, but they had to. "Castiel, I need to check your butt. I won't hurt you like your brothers did. If it hurts you tell me and I will stop. Ellen will stop me too," she murmured, slowly and calmly. 

 

Castiel looked at Ellen, horror evident in his eyes. He began to shiver lightly but obliged. He didn't say a word as he pulled down his pants to expose his butt. He laid down on the bed and felt Charlie's cold fingers touch him and he couldn't keep himself from crying as the young girl began to examine him.

He were tense like an iron feather, shivering furiously while he sobbed. It didn't matter that Ellen stroke his hair and back, hushing and telling him that they would go and buy him whatever he wanted for being so good. Cas could barely hear anything over the sound of his own fast breathing and frantic heartbeat!

It took less than 15 minutes, Charlie decided to make it as painless and as fast and as careful as possible. She almost regretted it when Castiel began to shake, but she then manned up. If she didn't do this then Castiel could end up with his brothers again and she didn't wish that upon the poor boy!   
She searched around, and to her horror found the evidence the court needed: the poor boy's channel wasn't soft and untouched like it should have been. It had been teared more than once, his channel showed signs of brutal stretching and his puckering was teared as well. This must've hurt so bad..

Charlie pulled away and grabbed Castiel a few tissues to wipe his tears away and she murmured; "all done.." She gave Ellen a look filled with sorrow and pain and the older lady understood. Ellen had to close her eyes and look away to stop the tears from coming, since her first priority right now was to help Cas. She sat down next to the poor boy and wrapped her arms around him.

"You did so well.. you were so good. Cas, you did very well!" Ellen murmured sweetly and soothed him by rubbing his back. "Remember what I told you before? About you getting anything you wanted? We're gonna go to the mall and I'll buy you any ice cream you want, a-and then we go to the toy store. Does that sound good?"

The tormented boy was still crying, holding onto Ellen tightly and hiding his red flushed humiliated face against her chest. He gave her a weak nod in response and it was good enough for Ellen. She carefully wrapped her strong masculine arms around Castiel - she was a buff woman that no one messed around with - and picked him up, letting him have the comfort that Cas had never felt from a woman before. Not even his own mother.


	8. Moving plans

Castiel furiously licked on his ice cream cone, trying to catch the drops of melted ice cream and he held onto his shopping bags tightly.  He had gotten a few games that he could play on Ellen's daughters old Nintendo DS, and she had bought him a few shirts and pants. The boy was as happy as if God had given him the key to heaven, and Ellen loved seeing that bright smile spread across Cas' face. His eyes got a special sparkle to them when he was happy.   
It wasn't so weird that Castiel got so happy; this was more than he had ever gotten for Christmas and for his birthday combined! 

Ellen hummed softly and she tapped her fingers against the table restlessly. She had a thing to tell Castiel, something she had to tell him, and now was a good time. The lady leaned closer and smiled softly at the boy.  
"Cas, I need to talk to you about something."

The boy froze dead in his tracks, eyes wide and scared, and Ellen watched in sorrow as that sparkle of happiness disappeared. 

"Me and Bobby have been planning to move for a very long time. It's a bad neighborhood we live in right now, and Bobby's friend had a beautiful place for sale." Ellen began, relaxing a little as she thought about the place. It was a horse farm, out of town with lots of forests and meadows. The house was big and beautiful, and they had planned to move in there with Bobby's nephews and Ellen's daughter and her daughter's wife. And, there would be room for a few more, and certainly room for a young boy. "We would like you to move with us. Of course you don't have to decide now, and it's not even 100 % sure if we get custody over you, but.... IF we do get custody, and you want to come with us, it would he an honor."

Cas froze up even more, and then he began to smile hesitantly. It was an amazing sight. He looked like a child his age should look; happy.   
He had probably been so scared those brief seconds when Ellen first told him she and Bobby was planning to move, thinking that he would be sent back to his horrible brothers. God knows what would happen to him if those monsters had a chance to take him again! And God knows what Ellen would to do them if they ever laid another finger on Castiel! 

Poor thing. He was 12 years young, and had gone through more than Ellen had her whole adult life. She had had a tough childhood as well, but not anywhere close to the nightmare that Cas called his life.

Castiel' blue eyes sparkled again, his dark hair hanging over his forehead as he nodded. "Yeah, I... yes please, m'am," he murmured, really just wanting to burst out crying with happiness but he was too scared to do so. 

Thoughts ran through his head of what would happen if he did that: maybe Ellen would get embarrassed and leave him, or maybe it was just a mean prank and she would wait until he was crying with happiness before she would laugh and humiliate him for being stupid and thinking that they actually wanted him to come with them. 

No, Ellen wasn't like that! She wasn't mean, she was kind. And Bobby was kind too. They wouldn't hurt him like that! 

Ellen waited until he had finished his ice cream before she stood up and helped Castiel carry a few bags. They got back to her car and Ellen turned to Cas.   
"I'm very glad that you wanna come with us. And I promise we won't let anyone take you away from us - not without a fight."


	9. Good changing

Things were going to change from bad to good.   
Cas could feel it as soon as Ellen told him about their plans of moving. The single thought of leaving this grey, dirty street with so many painful memories engraved into the buildings and atmosphere was enough for Cas to feel slightly intoxicated.

Once they got back to Ellen and Bobby's house Bobby explained that Cas didn't have to be scared anymore. Apparently the police had been there while Castiel was at the doctors, and right now his brothers were at the police station, and they would stay there until it was time to go to court.   
Bobby had ordered pizza and bought Pepsi to Cas and beer to him and his wife. 

 

After finishing his fifth slice, Castiel was half lying on the chair with his belly all bloated and full. He sighed a little and glanced between Ellen and Bobby tiredly.

"You full?" Bobby chuckled and patted Cas' head gently. He smiled at Castiel lovingly and then cleared his throat with a small huff. "Ellen told me that she told you about our plans to move away from this shithole... And maybe, before you make up your mind, you want to know a little more. Yes?" 

Cas nodded silently. 

"Well, it's a horse farm - Ellen's folks worked with horses so Ellen have kind of a good plan so we can make a living. The house is quite big, and we're expected to live there with my nephews Sam and Dean and Ellen's daughter and her wife-"

"Remember the nice doctor? Charlie?" Ellen interrupted excitedly and she grinned when Cas nodded once more, "that's my daughters wife."

"One thing at a time, Ellen," bobby murmured and Ellen nudged him playfully. "They're all very nice people. And Dean and Sam have been working on farms just like Jo, so they can teach you how to ride and take care of the horses..."

Castiel frowned a little. Wait... was he supposed to take care of the horses?! The huge creepy deadly beasts!? 

Bobby must've noticed how stiff Cas turned because he chuckled and calmly patted Cas' head again. 

"You absolutely don't /have/ to, but it doesn't hurt to try. All I'm asking is that you give it a try, and otherwise we have other jobs for you; like gathering fruit from the trees around the house, and hanging up wet laundry so it can dry." Bobby counted up a few things that Castiel could do IF it didn't work out with the horses. 

It earned Bobby a slight smile from Cas and Ellen smirked sweetly.   
"Well, I think it's time for bed." She murmured and yawned while grabbing their dirty plates and putting them in the dishwasher. She leaned down to place a soft kiss to the young boy's head and Cas' cheeks heated up furiously. 

"G-goodnight..." he murmured and tried to cover his red face before he ran up stairs to go to bed. He had never felt such affection, such immense love before. But just like everything else these days, he now felt almost loved... As if he wasn't worthless...

Yes, things was really going to change. And Castiel was eager for the changes!


End file.
